<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satellite Seduction by cupcakeloki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188484">Satellite Seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeloki/pseuds/cupcakeloki'>cupcakeloki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeloki/pseuds/cupcakeloki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stumbles upon a very interesting video of Tony one evening and can't see him the same way. Something happens and suddenly everything is awkward between the two and they can't even stand to be in the same room. Clint and Nat make it their mission to figure out what happened by targeting the two men separately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to my friend Molly for the name! i was really stuck so thank you to everyone who suggested names they were all really good :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was fine between the Avengers, nothing was weird or off between any of them. They were just a group of friends who occasionally have to save the world together and often disagree on the best way to do that. But all in all they were a normal group of completely platonic friends. This is until 10pm on May 22nd when Steve stumbled upon something online that he never expected to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team had spent all day in the shared Avengers lounge, playing random games, watching different TV shows and listening to Thor talk about what it was like growing up on Asgard, especially with a brother like Loki. For once they all had a pretty chill day together with no Avenging responsibilities at all. At around 9:30 Clint, Bruce and Steve left to go to their rooms, not necessarily to go to bed but those three needed a bit of chill time alone before they could relax and actually go to sleep. Nat and Thor stayed up talking for about another hour before they both decided to get to sleep, in case they were needed to save the world at some ungodly time of the morning. Of course, Tony had left the lounge at about 7:30 to go tinker in his workshop. He loved the team but he could only take so much social interaction in one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Steve entered his bedroom he walked over to his TV and turned on Arrow which he had been watching on Clint’s recommendation. He took his t-shirt off and reclined on his bed. He was watching the scene where Oliver and Felicity have sex in the bunker when he realised that was feeling a bit horny. He palmed himself through his trackies for a little bit as he continued to watch the episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later he felt way too horny not to jack off. He paused the episode and got PornHub up on his phone. He liked watching the amateur stuff because he found the professional porn to be way overacted and super unrealistic. He searched “homemade sextapes” and just clicked on the first video that came up without really looking at it. While it was loading, he pulled his trousers and pants down slightly so that his dick was more accessible and stroked it a couple times, letting out a small noise at the initial contact. He turned back to the video, which seemed to be a POV video, and stroked himself a little faster. Moments later the man who was holding the camera placed it down on the bedside table so now both parties were visible. Steve immediately stopped moving and took his hand off himself. He looked closer at the video as he swore he saw someone he knew. He had to watch for a little bit longer to be 100% sure but he was correct. The man in the video was indeed, a younger Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He felt like he was violating some friendship code by watching this but he also couldn’t stop, Tony was just so… hot? He searched Tony’s name to see if anything else came up. He presumed that there wouldn’t be more videos and that one had just been leaked or something but was pleasantly surprised when multiple pages came up. He scrolled down the first page and about half way down he found a video from a few months ago of Tony having a threesome with a white, blonde, muscular man and a mixed-race, pretty, slim woman. He looked at the video for a moment, stunned. He had an internal debate on whether he should actually watch it. He knew it was wrong on so many levels but he was also really horny and for some reason really wanted to watch Tony in a threesome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clicked on the video knowing that from that moment he would never see Tony the same way again. He was in a daze watching the video. The way Tony moved around the woman’s body like he knew exactly what to do with it to cause the most pleasure was so attractive to Steve. He was loving every second of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The positions changed and this time the other man had taken his place with the girl and Tony was now fucking the guy too. Steve actually had to pause the video to be able to process what he was watching. He thought Tony was straight as a ruler so to see him doing a man up the ass was surprising to say the least. He was getting extremely aroused and felt himself getting hard at the footage of Tony Stark fucking the muscular, tall, blonde man. He knew he was already crossing the line by just watching the video but with what he was about to do, he was going to be so far past the line he probably wouldn’t even be able to see it. But he couldn’t help himself. He started jacking off to a video of one of his best friends having sex two two random people. Tony came in the video which caused Steve to do the same, the sound the brunette was making and the look on his face and everything about it just pushed Steve over the edge. It was the best orgasm he’d ever had and he knew that that was strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had come down from his high he felt super guilty. He closed the tab with the video on it, put his phone down and continued watching the episode of Arrow. Even though he was watching TV his mind kept wandering. He would never be able to see Tony again without filling entirely with guilt and, as much as he hated to admit it, lust. He could never look at one of his best friends the same way again and that was an issue considering they work together and see each other every day. He felt like such an idiot, he should’ve gone off the video once he saw it was Tony and never thought about it again. Now all he could think about was the face the brunette made when he climaxed, the fact that Tony bisexual and that he was now super sexually attracted to one of his best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the episode Steve laid down and tried to get to sleep. Tried being the keyword. His mind just wouldn’t shut up about everything Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later his phone went off, interrupting one of the very sexual thoughts he’d had that night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Tony Stark</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Rogers, if you’re not asleep come to my workshop, I need your help with something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only 11pm but Steve tended to go to sleep quite early. Whereas Steve would normally just get up and help without a second thought, this time his mind went straight to ‘what if he wants to film porn with me’. God Steve really screwed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled out of bed and went down to Tony’s workshop not even realising he was in nothing but his trackies. Tony had his workshop 2 floors below the Avengers lounge and 3 floors below their bedrooms to ensure peace and quiet. Everyone had learnt to never bother Tony whilst he was working but he still had a retina scanner to allow entrance to his workshop, which only had his eye in it. Although, that was mainly because a few months ago the other Avengers had snuck into the place and moved everything around so nothing was in the right place which would’ve been funny but when it comes to his work, Tony doesn’t really have a sense of humour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette was laying on a mechanic vehicle creeper under his new red Audi R8 Spyder V10 Quattro fixing and improving it, as per usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Rogers is approaching. Should I tell him what you were just telling me, Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny J, but you’re never to repeat it to anyone, especially him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well Sir, your secret is safe with me. Would you like me to unlock the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be helpful”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like it is my duty to warn you that Mr Rogers is topless, maybe this is an opportunity for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell him that y-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Steve entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tony, what did you need me for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled out from under his car and stood up to face Steve. His breath was slightly taken away by the beautiful specimen in front of him. Steve’s abs were perfectly carved and you could see the veins running over his large biceps down to his soft, but very masculine hands. Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sight. He sat down on the hood of his car, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the oil lines have been leaking so need replacing. But, due to a whole load of oxidation, they have rusted. They’re practically fused to the surrounding areas and I can’t dislodge them. I was hoping that you and your Captain America strength could help me with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, happy to help.” Steve nodded, awaiting some more specific instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” Tony was still sitting with a smug look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I have something on my face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you think you had something on your face?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re looking at me really weirdly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, well no, it’s not because you have something on your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve’s heart rate increased. He couldn’t help but fear that Tony knew about what he’d just been watching. Seeing as J.A.R.V.I.S. runs the building, he can probably see what everyone searches for and watches. That was probably the main reason Tony had asked him down to the workshop, the timing was just too coincidental.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not wearing a top, Rogers, so I’m just admiring the view.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve looked down and immediately started blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realise that.” Steve sighed with relief, shaking his head and laughing slightly. “You got a t-shirt I could borrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you rather just stay like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t help but smile, he loved teasing Steve. He stood up and walked over to his main desk and pulled out a bag from underneath it. It contained a change of clothes to wear to the gym. He walked back over to Steve and threw the baggy (well baggy on Tony) tank-top at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best I can offer when it comes to putting on clothes. People tend to be doing the opposite of that in my presence.” Tony re-placed himself upon his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” Steve was trying to hide the fact he was blushing at Tony’s last remark but was failing enormously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help but think about the porn video. How could he have missed the obvious signs that Tony wasn’t straight. The whole time Steve had been in there, the brunette had barely looked him in the eyes, he was too busy checking him out. Also, the flirty comments weren’t exactly subtle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the blonde put the top on, his muscles were flexing and Tony was loving it. He never thought someone could look so good putting clothes on, as opposed to taking them off. The black material hugged Steve’s body tightly, so tight that you could clearly see each abdominal muscle protruding. Steve looked great in a tank-top, especially Tony’s. He may be a genius but the brunette still couldn’t understand how it’s physically possible for someone to have such broad shoulders with a waist that small.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you just standing there like a SIMS character?” Tony jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m waiting for you to tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Steve retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically, it’s not exactly what I want you to do it’s what I need you to do.” Tony still hadn’t moved from atop his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise there was a difference. What do you want me to do then?” Steve replied with an overly innocent look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. He could tell the blonde was playing a game with him but he knew if it went any further he would get a boner and that would just be awkward for everyone. He finally stood up and moved to the side of the shiny red Audi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.” He gestured towards the mechanic creeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So demanding, Stark. I must say I’m not used to being the one receiving orders.” He made his way across the room and onto the creeper, sliding under the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok now when you look directly up you should be able to see the rusted oil wires.” Tony explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have no clue where they are. It’s too dark under here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re useless Rogers.” Tony shook his head and smiled slightly as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not nice. I have a lot of uses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony ignored Steve’s comment and turned the torch on on his phone to help the other man see. He braced himself using his left hand on the bonnet and bent his arm under the car, pointing the torch up. He was in a very awkward position but didn’t think it would be an issue as he presumed Steve would be quick. He wasn’t. He kept asking questions like “If I pull them too hard will they snap and spill oil over me?” and “I won’t break the whole car by doing this, will I?” To which Tony’s kept answering things along the lines of “obviously not or I wouldn’t be telling you to do it, idiot. Also I could just buy another one anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony felt like he was going to fall over in his current stance so moved his right leg, planting his foot on the other side of Steve so he was now facing the car with the blonde between his legs. He swapped the phone to his other hand and instead braced himself with his right. Tony looked down at Steve’s tiny waist. The tank top had risen up a bit so the bottom of his abs and his deep v-line were visible. Just from that as well as looking at Steve’s thick thighs and where Steve was positioned in relation to him, Tony was getting horny. He didn’t even like Steve like that, he barely liked him at all as all he ever did was complain and disagree with him, but man was his body hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m going to pull it out now, I hope the fluid doesn’t leak everywhere.” Steve said in a way to suggest he knew exactly what he was doing to the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Tony was completely hard. Honestly Steve may as well have been naked underneath Tony moaning his name as it would have had the same effect on him. Seeing Steve working on a car whilst making obvious innuendoes was apparently Tony’s kryptonite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing black joggers so the boner wasn’t obvious but he was quite large so the fabric was sticking out noticeably more than before. He knew he’d have to find a way to hide it because it wasn’t going away any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve finally dislodged the pipes and slid them along the floor away from the Audi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s not leaking and you haven’t ruined my car.” Tony jested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you were right, Stark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you correctly, it sounded like you just said I was right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy it, that’s the only time I’ll ever say that.” Steve chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled and stood upright. He looked down at his phone to turn the torch off. As he did so, Steve slid out from under the car, closing his eyes as the bright lights on the ceiling were shining directly at him. The brunette didn’t realise Steve was already out from under his car so didn’t get the chance to move from over him before the blonde had quickly sat up, obviously not expecting there to be a man standing right there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both instantly froze before Tony quickly turned around and walked over to one of his cabinets of tools and started moving random things around, acting busy. Steve was still sitting on the creeper in shock and embarrassment. He had just head butted Tony Stark in the groin and the other man definitely had a boner when he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can go now.” Tony snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were there!” Steve pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you in here anymore. J.A.R.V.I.S. unlock the door and show Mr Rogers out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly Sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Tony..” Steve stood up, but didn’t dare approach the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark would like you to leave. I’ve opened the door for you, please make your way out. Have a good night Mr Rogers!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve reluctantly turned and left the workshop. On the way back up to his room all he could think of was how badly he had screwed up the whole night. First, he ruined his friendship with Tony by watching one of his porn videos, then he went to help Tony and instead head butted his boner. They already had a rocky love-hate friendship so this definitely wasn’t going to help in that department. However, a small part of his mind couldn’t stop thinking about the fact Tony actually had a boner. He knew that he had to have been the one that caused it so was slightly proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was up the three flights of stairs and through his door, he slumped down onto his bed, face buried in his pillows, and tried to get some sleep. He knew things were going to be awkward in the morning and was completely dreading it. His brain took a while to stop overthinking and to finally calm to a point where he was able to go to sleep, which was at about 1:30am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that time, Tony was still in his workshop but he hadn’t done any work on his cars or suits since Steve left. He had just been sitting on a chair thinking about how Steve knew he had given him a boner and the fact that said boner had been against his forehead. He knew he wouldn’t be able to look the other man in the eyes for a very long time, which he knew would be an issue considering they work together and live in the same building. He eventually went to sleep at about 4am thinking about the same things as Steve. They both knew how awkward the next day would be.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this took so long, i was binge-watching glee and so kept getting distracted from writing😂 i hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning they both dreaded leaving the solitary comfort of their bedrooms. They knew that the other Avengers would be able to tell that something was wrong between them and would start asking questions and not stop until they got an answer and neither the blonde or the brunette would want to tell them anything. Both men left their rooms later then normal so they would be able to spend less time with each other. However, they ran in to each other in the hall outside their bedrooms where they gave an awkward little smile to each other and were then forced to walk down together, in complete awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they entered the lounge everyone was in there watching Glee. They were all having a laugh singing along to all the songs, mainly laughing when Thor was singing because he had never heard any of the songs before so he was trying to sing them from the subtitles and failing quite badly. They all turned around when they noticed the two men enter the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, you two are down here a lot later then you normally would be.” Natasha said with a very suggestive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess we both slept through our alarms or something.” Tony muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you just happened to have both actually get up at exactly the same time?” Bruce asked, raising one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly.” Steve said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they both went to the kitchen as the other Avengers closely examined their behaviour. Both men reached for the coffee pot at the same time and retracted their hands equally quickly, Steve telling Tony to use it first and that he would just make another pot. They were acting different with each other, but not in the way the others expected. They presumed they had been together all night which is why they were down late but the tension between them wasn’t sexual, it was just regular, awkward tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought for sure they had shagged.” Nat whispered to Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. But something definitely happened because I’ve never seen two people act that weird with each other.” Clint responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find out what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet $50 I can find out first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re on, Legolas. You take Tony, I take Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fair. It’s on, redhead.” Clint jested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a lame.. insult?” Nat smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I couldn’t think of anything else.” They both sniggered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyingly for the two men, the only space available for them to sit down was on a small sofa, together. They thought for sure that the others had moved around so that this was the case but neither man said anything because they didn’t want to arouse any suspicion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t believe any of this was happening. How was he supposed to work with a man that he can’t even sit next to or make eye contact with. He wished he hadn’t asked him down for his help the previous night, then everything would just be normal, oh how Tony wished everything would just be normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that’s what Tony thought, but the truth is that Steve was currently more phased by Tony’s adult videos then by head-butting the man’s junk. He actually thought that part wouldn’t be this much of an issue and that Tony would have just forgotten about it overnight. Unless, J.A.R.V.I.S. had alerted Tony of Steve’s searches this morning and that’s why he was acting weird. Steve was now freaking out even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others couldn’t read them at all. They were both sitting basically motionless, drinking coffee and not talking to anyone. It looked like they were running a marathon inside their own heads and it was kind of freaking everyone out. They knew that Steve and Tony’s relationship was a bit rocky but they’d never seen whatever this is, and this didn’t feel like just another disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Tony had finished his drink he stood up and took the empty mug back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m going down to my workshop. If you need me, find someone else to help you.” He said with a smirk on his face which immediately vanished when his eyes met Steve’s and he just as quickly left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat made a signal with her eyes to Clint, who was sitting almost opposite her, and he quickly realised what she meant and followed Tony downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did, Nat moved to sit next to Steve to try to figure out what had happened. She leant her head on to his shoulder and sighed lightly. She tilted her head up and Steve made eye contact with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” She mouthed, so no one could hear their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded but she obviously didn’t believe him. She sat up and started to use sign language to make the silent conversation easier. She had learnt it when she first met Clint to make talking to him easier and then taught it to Steve as he thought Captain America should be able to talk to deaf people. When Clint became an Avenger, Tony created a hearing aid designed specifically for him so he could now hear perfectly. This meant that no one else on the team had learnt it so Steve and Nat would often talk in ASL. Nat hoped that this may help Steve open up about the issue as no one else would know what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you always tell when I’m lying?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well it wasn’t exactly discrete.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She smiled back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So tell me what’s wrong. You know you can trust me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s about Tony.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I kind of figured, considering how weird you were both acting with each other.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s acting weird with me for a different reason though, I think.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve still wasn’t sure whether Tony knew about him watching the videos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nat looked at him confused, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well do you want to explain the reasons?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I do you can’t tell anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I wouldn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those two doing with their hands?” Thor interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about that you need to keep it a secret?” He questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about either of you two, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Steve said, irked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope not!” Thor exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out for a run, I’ll see you guys later.” Steve got up and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat threw a couch cushion at Thor who looked extremely confused at the action. She was so close to getting Steve to tell her what had happened but now she wasn’t any closer than she was before. Even though she wanted to know what the issue was, she wanted to beat Clint more so hoped Tony wouldn’t tell him anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clint had followed Tony all the way down to his workshop but he presumed the brunette hadn’t noticed him as he didn’t say anything but Tony knew he was there. He just wanted to be alone so was sort of hoping Clint was just leaving the building but had decided to take the stairs for the extra exercise. Once he reached his workshop, however, it was pretty clear that Clint wanted him for something but he just wasn’t in the mood to help anyone so he pulled the door shut immediately behind him. Part of the wall was glass, just like his workshop at home, so Clint could see him go over to his desk, his back to him, and just lean on it for a while. Clint knocked and Tony sighed, hoping that Clint would’ve taken the hint and left by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Barton?” Tony asked, sounding ruder then he had intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Clint responded calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m busy.” He picked up a spanner and walked over to one of his many cars. He popped the bonnet and acted like he was working on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Stark, I just want to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s worse than you needing a favour. If you need advice or whatever go talk to Nat or Bruce or even Thor, just anyone but me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about me, I want to talk about you and the guy who’s name you left off that list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed, leaning his hands on the car and turning his head to the side so that he was now looking at Clint. The billionaire had a completely blank expression on his face which made it impossible for Clint to read how he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. unlock the door to let Oliver Queen in.” J.A.R.V.I.S. immediately obliged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish he was Oliver Queen, I would love it if Stephen Amell was here.” The AI responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s harsh, I’m much better than him.” Clint said defensively as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Mr Barton.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, causing Tony to smile, proud that he created such as sassy AI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint walked over towards Tony but maintained a safe distance as he was already pushing the boundaries by being here. He placed his hands in his pockets and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to say something?” Tony questioned, closing his car bonnet and walking over to put his spanner back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you to talk.” Clint replied, slightly nervous. He had forgotten how much he hated social interaction like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what exactly?” Tony sat on the edge of his desk and folded his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Steve and me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well clearly something happened between the two of you because you were both acting weird upstairs so I just wanted to check that everything was ok and let you know that I’m here if you want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you follow me down to my workshop, make me stop my work just so that I confess my feelings so you can have some gossip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that Tony! I seriously want to help you.” Clint defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Just get out I have work to do, including improving your suit because that’s what everyone expects of me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m sorry.” Clint walked to the door and back upstairs to the Avengers lounge. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turned around and slammed his hand down on his desk. He had already ruined his friendship with Steve the last thing he needed was to do the same with Clint. The reason he wanted to be alone was so that exact thing didn’t happen. He realised he should seriously stop letting other people in to his workshop because he screwed up his friendships with the last two people to be in there. All this drama was distracting him from his work which made him even more annoyed. He sat down at his desk for a little while before deciding he was never going to actually get anything done. He got up, grabbed a black hoodie that he had left on the back of his chair and went out to grab a coffee and a doughnut and just to generally get out of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way upstairs, Clint prepared to get mocked after reporting his failure back to Nat. He was surprised to see that the lounge was one man short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Steve?” Clint asked as he walked over to grab a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went out for a run.” Nat responded, glaring at Thor, who gave her the same confused look as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that sounds like Steve.” Clint stated as he took the seat where the blonde had previously been sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint and Nat updated each other on what had happened with the two men using ASL. They were often interrupted by Thor still asking what they were doing and Bruce who desperately wanted to know what they were talking about. They just ignored them though and got each other up to speed. Clint hadn’t even realised that Natasha was going to speak to Steve and couldn’t believe she was already so close to finding out what happened. Natasha was surprised that Tony had snapped at Clint but was comforted by the fact he was nowhere near finding out the truth - maybe she had a chance to win the bet after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who’s going to find out first?👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please read! i'm not sure if this needs a 'non-consent' warning as nothing actually happens but if you're really sensitive about that then please don't read it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony arrived at the local cafe after a 5 minute stroll. Thankfully, the owner lets him use the kitchen entrance in the back so that he doesn’t get swarmed by fans and paparazzi. He had a little chat with the staff before grabbing his order and going for a short walk around the block. He loved his friends but he always needed some alone time, now more than ever. However, the longer he stayed out, the more chance of someone recognising the man under the hood and sunglasses. When a man looked at him slightly longer than normal he decided it was safer to go through the back streets where no one ever really goes. Evidently, Steve had the same idea as they ran into each other in front of a very questionable kebab restaurant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, hi Tony” Steve announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked up from the ground. The blonde muscular man stood about a metre away from him. He was covered in sweat and his hair was messy from the wind, god Tony wanted to see him look like that in his bed. He looked everywhere but at Steve because he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that was now partially see-through from the sweat and it was killing Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rogers.” Tony murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any drink left in there?” He signalled to the takeaway cup the brunette was holding, “I’m so thirsty”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All out.” Tony tipped the cup upside-down as if he felt like he had to prove that he wasn’t just being a dick. “Anyway, I was just heading back to the tower so, uh, bye for now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll walk back with you. I’ve finished my run now and as I said, I really need some fluids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant.” Tony cursed himself for having such a dirty mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked silently through the back alleys towards their destination. A few hundreds yards from the tower, Steve stopped walking and Tony turned to look at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” Steve uttered in his ‘Captain America’ tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, are you breaking up with me?” Tony mocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Tony.” Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a little though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. What do we need to talk about? The fact that you decided to wear a ridiculously tight t-shirt, which is currently basically see-through might I add, to go on a run or that tragedy going on on the top of your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned and started to walk away. “Forget it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, I’m sorry ok. Look, I use humour as a defensive mechanism, I can’t help it.” Tony went over to the other man, who had stopped just a few steps away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed, Tony. Ok, we need to talk about-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve had never heard Tony apologise so this was a weird moment. He also had no idea why he was sorry when he’s the one that was in the wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologising? I’m the one that head-butted you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I had never asked you for your help then we would still be able to sit next to each other without wanting to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s my fault, I wasn’t careful.” Steve wasn’t ready to admit that everything that happened in the workshop wasn’t the reason he was acting weird with Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell that I had-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you had a boner? Yeah..” Both men turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about that, it was very unprofessional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, it’s actually kind of flattering really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flattering?” Tony had a very shocked expression on his face, he thought Steve would give him hell for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah. I presume I was the reason you had it so the fact I was able to cause a reaction like that when half of me was under a car is pretty flattering.” Steve laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if I’m being honest, and it appears I am, I basically had one the second J.A.R.V.I.S. told me you were topless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why was your AI telling you that I was topless?” Steve laughed. “And I was able to get you hard just from the thought of my body? That must be a record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m a simple man with simple needs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t stop thinking about how good Tony was in that video. He’d never seen someone experience as much pleasure as the two people with the brunette. Steve knew he wanted him, and since Tony admitted to getting a boner over him, he actually thought he might have a chance with the brunette. Steve needed Tony and he was going to make Tony need him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hard right now?” Steve smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on Stark. You said it yourself, my t-shirt is basically see-through, it must be killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I, uh, I’m not really sure, uh, I suppose my, uh, trousers are a little tight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than a little tight from what I can see. Wow do you feel hot?” Steve asked, taking his t-shirt off and flexing his muscles as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and then looked Tony up and down. The brunette gulped. He had never thought of Steve as anything more than a friend who has a great body but right now he was so turned on and he wanted him badly. Tony had always thought Steve was straight as he’s only ever shown interest in girls so he never even thought to think of him as more than a friend because he’s just end up getting hurt, but even an idiot could see Steve was hardcore flirting with him, and Tony was no idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we’re in an empty alleyway.” Tony smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that, Stark?” Steve imitated the look on the brunette’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’d get arrested if we did this in front of other people.” Tony pulled his hoodie off and chucked it to the ground, only breaking eye contact with Steve for the second the material blocked his view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?” Steve acted innocent, just like when he was in Tony’s workshop acting like he didn’t know all the innuendos he was making.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony placed his hand on the other man’s chest and pushed him against the wall. They both grinned, staring into each other’s lust-filled eyes for a moment before Tony closed the gap between their mouths. They went at each other hard for a few minutes, both enjoying every second connection. Steve flipped the around and slammed Tony against the wall, who groaned at the force of it. They looked at each other and both grinned before reconnecting their mouths but this time introducing their tongues into it. Tony could feel himself getting hard in his black skinny jeans and started moaning into the blonde’s mouth. He was running his hands through Steve’s hair, occasionally giving a little tug. Steve had his left hand in Tony’s hair whilst the right was gripping at his hip, they both knew it was going to bruise but neither man cared. Steve started biting down Tony’s neck causing the billionaire to moan loudly into the empty alley. Steve returned his attention to Tony’s swollen lips and moaned into the man’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony moved both his hands down to Steve crotch, attempting to put his hands inside the super soldier’s trackies. Steve, however, didn’t want to do that in a public alleyway, especially not for their first time. He grabbed Tony’s hands by the wrists and pinned him against the solid wall. Tony’s hotness was just so distracting to Steve that he had let go of Tony’s arm and they quickly regained their place in front of Steve’s erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here, Tony.” Steve whispered huskily, reattaching himself to the other man’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was too in the moment and wasn’t taking in anything from any of his senses other than touch. He started to untie the string in the waistband of Steve’s trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, stop.” Steve said, more urgently this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t stop though. Once he had finally managed to untie the trousers and attempt to go further, Steve pushed himself away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said stop!” Steve shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony took a moment to process what Steve was saying. Then it hit him that the other man didn’t want it to go further and that he was forcing himself on him. He wanted to punch himself so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Steve I- I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t realise you had said anything at all, I was too caught up in the moment, not that that’s any excuse of course, I just- I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you somehow didn’t hear me telling you to stop, do you really think I’d want to do that in a public alley?! Where anyone could just walk past?! Do you really think of me like that?! I’m not like you Stark, I don’t enjoy people seeing me doing that stuff.” Steve stormed off, knowing he shouldn’t have said that last part but also not really caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was left to dwell on his actions alone. The brunette couldn’t believe what he had done, he never wanted to make Steve, or anyone, feel like that. He was curious at both Steve’s last remark and the fact Steve had never actually specified what he thought they were going to do together. He didn’t give that much thought, however, as he was too busy hating himself. He sat down, back against the wall and head on his knees, thinking about how the hell he was going to make up for this with Steve. He shed a few tears too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Steve was back at the tower he made his way to the main Avengers lounge on the 60th floor of the tower, running up all of the stairs as per usual. Approaching the room, he realised he couldn’t face going in there immediately after what had happened. He was angry and it was obvious to even the untrained eye, and to the trained one, who already knew he was having Stark issues, it would also be obvious why he was angry and he didn’t have the energy to deal with that right now. He wasn’t exactly sure where to go though, he was considering just going to the gym they had installed on the 24th floor but truth be told he was tired from his run, the ‘extra-curricular activities’ and of course the 60 flights of stairs. After practically 15 minutes of just standing there, he decided that instead he would walk up one more flight of stairs to his bedroom to shower and then relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyingly for the super soldier, just as he reached the staircase, Nat walked out of the lift next-door to the stairs. He tried to quickly get out of sight but she noticed him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you in such a hurry?” Nat jested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had decided to walk up all 61 floors to his room to give himself time to think and also as a punishment to himself. He paused as he heard voices above him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a deep breath to try to calm himself and turned around to face the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason, I am just very fast. I can’t help it.” Steve was trying to act normal but was failing spectacularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You’re acting really weird..” Nat quizzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see right through me, Romanoff.” Steve responded, with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just make it so easy! So what is bothering you? Is it that thing with Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s ears were suddenly more intrigued at the mention of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah I guess so.” Steve knew lying completely and making it about something else was pointless as she’d know straight away it wasn’t true, but hoped to trick Natasha with a white lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk to me about it? You were about to tell me earlier before we got interrupted by Thor and Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was annoyed that Steve was going to tell someone about their personal business and definitely didn’t want him to do so now, after what had just happened. Although he was enjoying eavesdropping and more so didn’t want to face Steve just yet, he made his way quickly up the rest of the stairs to join the other two in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hi guys, whatcha doing out here? Bit of an odd place to hang out.” Tony smiled, also trying to act like nothing was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ran into each other here as Steve was just about to go upstairs and have a shower and had a little chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh- wait I never told you I was going up to have a shower, how did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know by now you don’t have to tell me things Steve, I just know.” Natasha winked and started walking away. “Stark was also heading upstairs for the same reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat could sense the awkwardness between them but it had shifted since this morning. There was a massive volatile energy radiating between them and it was not so much awkward as it was just plain cold and she did not want to be in the middle of it. She had to go update Clint on everything and think of a way to get Steve to open up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s impressive.” Steve scoffed watching her walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it doesn’t take a genius to figure out two sweaty men are going to have a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t respond and turned around to walk up to his room. Tony caught up with him at the top of the stairs and stood in front of him, blocking his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk about this.” Tony said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what? The fact that you’re sweating like you’ve just run a marathon or that unspeakable mess on the top of your head?” Steve’s glared slightly at the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using basically my own words against me - funny Rogers. And in all fairness I did practically walk a marathon up 61 flights of stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why on Earth would you walk 61 flights of stairs? You know this thing here,” Steve pointed at the lift, “it can get you all the way up here, you just have to press a single button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarcasm noted. But I did it to punish myself for what I did. I want to make it up to you, Cap.” Tony pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think walking up here is going to make it up to me?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No of course not, but I deserved it nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally something we can agree on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just say you’ll at least give me a chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Stark. I’ll give you one chance but if you mess it up don’t come crying to me for another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t mess it up, I promise.” The brunette smiled and Steve had to hide the fact that his smile had him smile too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get in the shower now.” Steve walked around Tony and towards his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well seeing as we both need one, why don’t we just shower together to save water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stopped walking and turned to face the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Tony, just when I think you’re finally starting to grow up.” Steve rolled his eyes and entered his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t count as me messing up, right?!” Tony called after him, but the other man had slammed his door shut mid-sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t know why he said what he said. It was obvious that Steve would react badly but for some reason he said it anyway. Tony has never thought about what he’s saying before saying it, he’s always honest and upfront. Some people love that about him because it makes him funny and proud and some people hate him for it because it makes him seem arrogant and rude, but Tony has never cared about any of that until he met Steve. When the blonde had made jabs at him during the battle with Loki and his followers, saying he’s not a hero and that he’s nothing without his suit, it actually hurt him and made him feel inferior. He didn’t want to change who he was but he also didn’t want Steve thinking so little of him. He knew he had to get himself together and mature a lot if he was going to prove to Steve he was worthy of forgiveness, and this time he was willing to do whatever it took.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this really wasn't how i expected this chapter to go lmao but i hope you like it hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>